Who Would Win: Renji Vs Ivy
by draconichero21
Summary: The 9th round of my who would win one-shot series. This time I pit whip sword masters Isabella "Ivy" Valentine and Renji Abarai against each other. Is it possible for a wily woman of the medieval ages to take on a warrior of the afterlife or are spirits of the dead as powerful as we make them to be? Read and find out.


**(A/N: Whip swords are some of the most interesting weapons around and only few can master their potential, like Renji Abarai, the Gotei 13's Squad 6 Lieutenant from Bleach and Ivy Valentine every Soul Calibur fanboy's wet dream. Who is the better warrior? Who commands the strength of the snake sword better? Who would win?)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Soul Calibur

* * *

**The Fighters**

**Fighter A**

Name: Renji Abarai

Gender: Male

Height: 6' 2" (188cm)

Weight: 172lbs (78kg)

Hometown: Rukongai District 78, Inzuri

Hair color: Red

Ultimate attack: His Bankai's Hikotsu Taiho

Name of Weapon: Zabimaru

Training: Shino Academy, taught by Ikkaku, Bankai

Fighting Style: Zanjutsu

**Fighter B**

Name: Isabella "Ivy" Valentine

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 10" (179cm)

Weight: 128lbs (58kg)

Hometown: London

Hair color: White

Ultimate attack: Critical finish, critical edge

Name of Weapon: Valentine

Training: all self-taught

Fighting Style: Unrelated Link

* * *

**The Setup**

Word reaches the Soul Society of the powerful weapon the Soul Edge and its counterpart Soul Calibur. To destroy both, the Gotei deploys Renji Abarai to the world of the living and he is authorized to kill anyone who gets in his way. Upon exiting the Senkaimon, Renji looks around for the nearest form of life when a blade goes whizzing by his head and he stops suddenly in his tracks before he walks forward and loses his head from his shoulders.

"Who are you and what was that light I saw?" A low alto, almost tenner, but feminine voice calls out to Renji. He follows the coil of the sword straight to a woman with white hair and skin tight clothing. The lieutenant shakes his head side to side to remain vigilant and professional.

"You…can see me?" Renji asked.

"We are talking are we not?" the strange woman, Ivy, asked. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for the swords Soul Edge and Soul Calibur," Renji states.

"What for?"

"I've been tasked with destroying the weapons."

Ivy's blade coils to strike Renji in the face, but the soul reaper has already jumped back and uses his own sword to block. "I'm sorry, but I cannot let you destroy Soul Calibur."

"Well then, you don't give me much choice do you? If you're going to get in my way, then I'll cut you down where you stand." Renji swats Ivy's blade away with his sword.

"Then so be it." Ivy states and retracts her blade to prepare to fight Renji in combat.

* * *

**The Battle**

"Now roar, Zabimaru!" Renji transforms his sword and uses it to attack Ivy. The mature woman deftly dodges to the side and has Valentine strike towards Renji with unrelenting fury and speed. Renji dodges out of the way, pulls back and goes to hack at Ivy with his extended weapon. Ivy jumps over it like a jump rope and then has Valentine snake towards Renji, seeking to pierce through his head.

Renji calls back Zabimaru without using its third strike, needing the time to make a deft dodge. He sends the powerful blade out in a straight line with significantly more power and speed. Ivy calls her blade to her to block and is pushed back. Renji uses Zabimaru's second strike, but Ivy ducks under the strike and goes on the offensive only for Renji to strike her again. To prevent themselves from taking damage, both fighters recall their blades mid strike.

_Damn, one fifth just isn't cutting it, it seems. _Renji said and applied for Gentei Kaijo. I hope I can last until then. Renji sends out his sword yet again and this time Ivy cuts it away with her blade sending Zabimaru off course. She rushes down Renji and plants a firm kick into his chest before going to stab him in the head, but Renji pulls back on Zabimaru and sticks Ivy in the back with its "teeth" and using the momentum, pivots his foot and slings Ivy into a tree. He then wallops back his weapon the other way to cleave the tree down and Ivy with it, but the wily woman tumbles underneath Renji's strike and then fires her sword into and through his shoulder before pulling him forward as she twists one of the blade pieces that exits through the outside of his body. Renji is yanked towards Ivy as she reaches her feet and she knees him in the stomach causing him to cough up fluid. Ivy then rotates her wrist and coils Renji up in her sword before turning around and throwing him over her body.

Working to Ivy's pull, Valentine slides up Renji's body and coils itself around his neck, choking him half to death. Ivy pushes her foot into his back. "No matter who you are, all warriors need air to breathe. Beg for your life as I take it, you cur."

Renji began clawing at the air, mind on fire until, just in the nick of time, Gentei Kaijo kicked in. With renewed strength Renji is able to break free of Ivy's hold on him and fight back. He turns and faces her and sends his sword out again.

Ivy readies her blade. "Didn't you try that before," she mocks only for the deadly weapon to tear straight through her shoulder. Ivy slumps from the blood loss. Renji's eyes are full of vigor and determination.

"I'm giving you a warning. I don't like fighting women. Before things have to get messy, I'm going to ask you to get out of my way."

"I don't need your chivalry," Ivy retorts and quick as the wind Valentine ducks into the ground and pops up and through Renji's ankle before coiling around him and pulling him onto the ground. Ivy then sends out Valentine in a straight line and ignites the blade fragments sending Renji flipping through the air and face planting onto the ground.

However, Renji gets up and attacks with Zabimaru again. Ivy is prepared this time and barely dodges her foe's attack. She then sends her blade out, but Renji grabs her weapon with his bare hand. Ivy disperses the sword fragments and calls back her sword. As Zabimaru begins to head back her way, Ivy rolls to duck underneath her opponent's attack and rushes to get within his range as she commands all of Valentine's fragments to disperse.

* * *

**The Winnah…**

With her fragments at her disposal Ivy has them dive into Renji's skin from a multitude of directions as she laughs maniacally, controlling Renji like a puppet. She then binds him by creating rings from the fragments and then has a few others form close to Renji and explode before Ivy reforms her sword while Renji falls to the ground.

Ivy is certain Renji is down for the count, but then hears him utter a groan as he gets up. Renji is missing his right sleeve and bleeding from his head, but he knows he cannot lose here, not when he still has his ultimate technique up his sleeve. Ivy hears him mutter the single word under his breath. "Bankai." Instantly an intense pressure unlike anything the swordsmistress has ever felt begins to push her back. Ivy's legs skid backwards as she holds up her hands to do her best to remain her ground. When the smoke, kicked up from the declaration, clears Renji is left standing with some cross between a boney snake and a lion's mane. "Hihio Zabimaru!"

Ivy turns wide eyed at the gigantic monstrosity before her. She has never seen a weapon or felt a power of such magnitude. "You…what are you?"

"I'm a Soul Reaper," Renji answers and then flicks his wrist forward. "Hikotsu Taiho!" The red energy blast fires forward and disintegrates all in its wake, Ivy included. With no trace of his enemy, Renji puts away his sword and continues on his quest to destroy the swords.

**(A/N: Bleach remains sexist as always. While Ivy and Renji are mostly evenly matched in their sword play and Ivy even has the advantage with her sword's numerous possibilities and fetishistic looking uses, it is a whole different ball game when Renji pulls out Bankai. Endurance, of course, is no consequence either. Renji took Byakuya's Senbonzakura Kageyoshi and was still in one piece there's no question that he could take Ivy's more powerful attacks. This fight was a blast. The winner is Renji Abarai).**

**NEXT TIME ON WHO WOULD WIN: They are warriors of justice. He is the commandant of the Imperial Knights while only in his early twenties. He is a man of the law and not even his best friend is above it. She is a member of the zero squadron of the world wide authorities. Wielding a light sapping blade and fighting with a strong heart, she intends to see purvey justice in her own definition of the word. Who are these warriors? Find out next time.**


End file.
